


Running Bases

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Every Witch Way, Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Max Fuller returns home to find his older brother Jackson in a pigsty of a bedroom and awkwardly hiding a secret under his bed. Despite this, Jackson decide to run Max through the bases.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Max Fuller, Jackson Fuller/Robbie Miller, Max Fuller/Robbie Miller
Kudos: 7





	Running Bases

As a pre-teen, there were very few equals to the brightness of one Maxwell Fuller, known to all as Max. It was this brightness that allowed for the younger boy to experience a life happier than his older brother’s. With Max, unlike Jackson, having a fantastic day at school, he had impressed all of his teachers and had his ‘girl’ coming over for yet another day. His brother struggled to even keep a girl interested in him for long enough to ask them out on a date, while he was getting kisses and date after date. 

Unlike Jackson, Max felt that he could at least be considered an actual ladies man.

Just never tell Max that he only had one girl. Though, at least he had kept the girl and had gotten past friendship level, unlike his older brother whose closest thing to a girlfriend was his school best friend Robbie, which according to the rumors was way past a bromance. With the older brother of one of Max’s classmates having heard them call each other ‘babe’ before. Max had been gotten a few insults for having a gay brother that day and if he was that way inclined himself.

Dating Rose had luckily curbed those taunts.

When he got to the front door, Max stopped and knocked loudly. While he lived there, he knew that he should at least give his family some decency, especially a little incident when Jackson had walked in on their Aunt Stephanie having a very private intimate moment. Neither of them stated what exactly happened in front of him, but based on their mothers reaction to what happened it wasn’t something any boy wanted to see their aunt getting up to. He wasn’t stupid enough to do a Jackson and walk in. Moment’s later, he heard his Aunt Stephanie yelling out the trio of words that had him smiling.

“IT’S ALWAYS OPEN!”

Opening the door, Max walked in with an enormous grin to find his aunt, wearing a white business shirt and black skirt. She looked weird in his opinion but gathered it was for a reason. He ran over and gave his aunty a massive hug, who grinned and hugged him back just as enthusiastically. When they broke away she looked serious for a second as though scanning him for something, but they broke out in the loving almost motherly grin you would expect from an aunt.

“Well, someone seems like they are in a good mood today?” Stephanie smiled, pulling back a little and poking the cheerfully grinning younger boy.

Max continued smiling. His day was going swimmingly. “Oh yeah! Today has been great! I-”

“Good!” Stephanie smiled despite interrupting, glad that her nephew was having a good day. She just hoped that her own day would be just as good. “Sorry I can’t stay to chat today, Max. I finally got that interview at the salon downtown! DJ should be home soon, and Kimmy’s taken Ramona out to see some dance thing. I think she just wants to perv on the male dancers,”

“Poor dancers.” The younger boy giggled as he watched Steph dancing around in their living room, making a few faces and striking a couple of poses. He made a face himself, acting like a little model. “I hope you get the job, Steph! Is Jackson home?”

He spoke his brother’s name with a little annoyance.

“Yup,” The woman playfully rolled her eyes. Then she ruffled his hair and picked up her purse before going to the door. She looked back and winked at her nephew, “Be careful, he might be ‘studying’,”

“Oh please, we both know that he has never opened a book since they stopped including all page pictures.” Max giggled.

The pair shared a grin before being cut off by the door and Max set off for the stairs, quickly racing up the steps two at a time. Nothing could remove the smile on his face, even if Jackson was being an absolute prick and telling him to get out of the room, Max would just shrug it off. He was still bathed in the afterglow of his day, wrapped in its warmth. However, while he wouldn’t let Jackson ruin his day with his words, the state of their bedroom however was another situation. 

Their bedroom was a pig sty.

An absolutely ungodly mess with a smell that had no noticeable essence other than putrid. Just by opening the door Max was met by a pile of dirty socks rolling down from a pile to greet his feet, and a great rush of that scent had tears stinging his innocent eyes. He stomped through the teenage mess to his own bed. Every fibre in his body was begging for the boy to pinch his nose to cut off the foul smell, but Max’s hands were full. As soon as the bed was close, Max threw down his bag and jacket then sunk his nose into his shirt to breathe in some fresh air. His lungs drank deep, keeping enough air for the boy to spray some air freshener to cut through the teenage musk.

As he gasped for air, his teenage brother glanced up from a comic book and smirked at the crazy swipes of Max’s arm. “Sup,”

“A COMPLETE AND UTTER DUMP OF A BEDROOM WITH A BROTHER WHO DOESN’T CARE ONE LITTLE BIT!” Max screamed, in pure anger.

“Yeah… you should really take better care of our room, Max.” Jackson snorted and looked back at his comic. Over the edge of the page he could see the younger boy’s face flushed a deep red and stop his foot. Instantly he recoiled, and Jackson giggled, as Max stepped on something squishy. “Cosmo was here before. You should take him outside for the bathroom,”

“I WASN’T HOME, JACKSON!!” The boy snapped. “YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN COSMO OUT!”

“I had things to do!”

Under his bed, a body rolled their eyes in annoyance at the terrible attempt at humor.

Max started pacing in front of his bed and growling as his big brother watched. “Seriously, Jackson, why was I so eager to share a room with you? I have to clean up this mess every day and it just keeps getting worse. Your bed is unmade, there’s clothes all over the place and some are even from last week! They don’t even honestly look like they are ALL YOURS! The stench is so bad that your socks tried to crawl away, you’ve left comic books all over the place, not to mention the sock under your bed! It’s so dirty it’s STIFF! How am I supposed to focus! In this? O-Or have Rose over for a romantic play-date?!”

Said stiff sock tried not to wiggle, in an attempt not to be too noticeable. 

“Oh, so that’s what this is all about. Your girlfriend is coming over?”

The boy blushed suddenly as his brother cooed. “Are… Are you going to clean, or not?”

“Yeah sure, sure but after you go, uh, play downstairs…” Jackson replied, awkwardly lying back down and attempting to hide the body under his bed from his annoyance of a little brother.

“No.” 

Jackson’s eyebrow twitched. “No?”

Under the bed, the sock was getting a little less stiff as they listened to the brothers going at it like this. With the individual wondering how they were going to get out of this room now that Max was seemingly refusing to leave the room. They swallowed hard with a slight bit of panic coursing through them.

“Yes. No, you are going to clean now!” Max commanded with his little arms crossed.

Jackson snorted. “Oh, get lost Maxxie!”

“No! I can’t stand this mess and I want it gone, Jackson! You need to act your age and actually clean up after yourself.” The youth stomped his foot and avoided the squishy thing. He was absolutely glowing red in rage, a completely different person to the bright sunshiny boy that had walked up the stairs not even five minutes before. But as his brother just sat there and ignored him, Max felt a growl building up in his throat. “Nghhhh! I hate you!” 

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too. And I-I'll get onto that other stuff real… real sooooo..." The teen responded, his mind more focused on making a mess out of the ‘stiff sock’ under his bed.

Max threw something. “Put your- your comic down and clean, Jackson Fuller!”

“I’ll clean when you get lost,” Jackson muttered, annoyed.

He was ignored this time.

“You will put down your comic right this second and clean your mess!” Max roared, on the verge of using the worst thing in his base, a temper tantrum that puts Kimmie to shame.

Jackson made him jump by slamming his comic book shut and looking a little pissed. The teen got to his feet and stood deliberately in front of the sock underneath his bed. Towering over the younger boy did little to nothing, as they glared at one another. Jackson tensed his fist then took a step towards his brother, whose eyes faltered for a moment. He had really gotten his brother pissed before, and usually it ended in a mess. 

“Max! I am your older brother and I told you to LEAVE!”

Max gulped slightly as he saw his brother’s eyes and the anger in them. In a swift moment, Max slipped back and fell onto a pile of clothes. His eyes widened in horror when his older brother grabbed the neatly made sheets from his bed and threw them into a heap on the floor with a gloating smirk. If there was one way of getting to Max Fuller, it was making his things messy. And it worked a treat, as the boy gasped with hot tears stinging his eyes once more.

“So now your stuff can stay on the floor until you stop telling me what to do, like a brat! Got it, Max?” Jackson’s words cut through the horror movie music ringing in his little brother’s ears.

“I-I hate you!” Max hissed in rage, his small hands clenched into fists, ready to finally give Jackson the punch his older brother had coming to him. Jackson had been treating him like this for years and he was sick of it.

“Love you too.” Jackson taunted. He could see that Max was on the verge of a tantrum. If anything, Max just looked like an angry puppy. But all the teen did was fuel the rage, mock it even. “Stop acting like a pathetic little child, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

The stiff sock rolled his eyes when they heard a fed up Max scream in anger and knew from their own little brother that the boy would be charging at Jackson. A second or two later, there was a satisfying bump from the brothers. Then the soft groan of Jackson’s bed as weight came down onto the mattress, and another was Jackson eased himself down, too. For a few seconds all the sock could hear were little grunts and squirming around, a few little kicks and growls from the Fuller brothers. There was a growing concern for what was going on up there; Was Jackson pinning his brother down or forcing him to makeout. All the sock could do was wonder about it and try to ignore the stiffness they felt at the thought of Jackson’s tongue invading his little brother’s mouth.

An experience that they knew from their own little brother, was a very enjoyable one.

“NGH! Get offa me!” Max cried. Both arms were pinned down to the bed, weakly struggling against his big brother’s strong hands. Their faces were only inches apart, and the brothers could feel one and others warm breath on their faces. Struggling to no avail, Max turned his head this way and that. It only became more useless when Jackson sat on him, too, keeping his legs pinned down. “Jackson this is no fair!”

‘I know right… stop playing with him! You have me to finish off dude!’ whined the sock in their thoughts, annoyed by how long this was taking.

The annoying smirk Jackson wore was from ear-to-ear. “Can’t be bothered. Get yourself free,”

“I just want the room clean for Rose, why can’t I have that for once!?” Max whined as he tried desperately to pry his brother’s arms away. Again, to no avail. His lungs suffered under Jackson’s weight.

Jackson simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Why bother? Seriously Maxxie, you’re like eight I doubt you have even gotten to first base with your little ‘girlfriend’ yet.”

Max found himself hating the air quotes Jackson put around the word ‘girlfriend’.

“First of all, I’m eleven! Secondly, what’s first base?” He cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t stop fighting against Jackson for a second. Struggling to get free of the fifteen-year-old’s strong grip. He hated to think that Jackson knew something he didn’t, and had no idea how many things there were. First base clearly meant more than one, and Max was wriggling with glee to know more. 

“I don’t know little buddy, you might not be old enough to know about the first base.” Jackson smirked. The ‘stiff sock’ under his bed rolling their eyes.

Max growled, he needed to know the bases now so began to fight against Jackson. He just wanted his ipad now. “Get OFFA ME!”

Jackson was surprised at how turned on he still was despite pinning his little brother, while having another individual under his bed. Maybe it was the way that his cock was hard pressed against Max’s chest, or the show of powerlessness as the boy struggled to escape that was making him rock hard; Seeing Max struggling down there with a cock so close to his face that he could fuck the boys throat was making Jackson moan in his throat. Nevertheless, Jackson was hard as a rock and softly grinding his hips a little into his younger brother. The bulge was obvious in that he rocked his hips along Max’s soft body. Max’s eyes flickered between Jackson’s face and whatever was in his big brother’s pants to poke him, making a smirk cross Jackson’s lips and Max glowered at him for it. 

“Um… Jackson? What’s poking me?” Max questioned nervously, when he felt something against the bottom of his stomach.

“Nothing. That’s not for first base,” The older boy grinned.

“Then what IS?” Max pushed, wondering if Jackson would be less of a douchy older brother and simply tell him.

Jackson could feel his little brother’s dick was hard, tiny as it was, and his grin grew. He grinded a little harder, leaning in closer and considering moaning into Max’s ear just to tease. There was a moment, and he could have sworn that Max was struggling less that he usually did. He was right, and Max’s breathing paused.

“Maybe you already know what first base is, Maxxie. Have you and Rose gotten there, huh? Or gone further and gotten up to the nasty stuff yet? I bet you so wanna do it with her,”

“Do WHAT?” Max wondered in confusion.

“I’m taking that as a no then.” Jackson smirked. Deciding to make the boy struggle again, Jackson licked around the boys earlobe and growled. “Or you’re a liar? Does the little golden boy lie, Maaaaaxy?”

Max yelped from the lick at his earlobe. “Ew! Jackson! Why did you lick my earlobe!”

“It looked dirty just like my lying little brother, I had to clean it up. You’re so dirty I think I might need to lick all over you,” Jackson moaned out at the thought of trailing his tongue all over his petite younger brother, especially the small dick tucked away underneath him. “But I won’t IF you can guess what first base is. Prove you’re not lying,”

Meanwhile, Under the bed, Robbie rolled his eyes at the dorkiness of his best friend but knowing exactly how talented Jackson’s tongue was when it worked it’s magic. Despite how hard the dork wanted to pound his brother into the ground, which had come up as they fucked multiple times, Jackson was king of bottoms at the best of times. A casual hangout always ended up at that tanned ass pumped full of as many loads as he could milk out of Robbie at the time. But Robbie would bug Jackson with questions about Max, and the teen would always cream himself thinking about how roughly he would mess up the clean freaked younger boy and break him with their dicks.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he bugged Jackson about Max, but he did notice himself noticing his own brother Tommy in a different light since hearing all about Jackson’s fantasy to ram deep inside of little brother’s tightness. Hearing Tommy’s cries of pain and pleasure made him shudder and throb in his pants. He was a little shocked at just how much he wanted to rip his brother’s clothes off and take Tommy’s virginity right then and there. Now however, he was going to listen as Jackson claimed his baby brother. Not that he believed that he could handle not climbing out and joining his best friend inside one of the two very tight asses the boys could access.

‘Come on Jackson… get to the good stuff already…’ 

If he wasn’t going to get inside of a Fuller, then he wanted to at least hear one getting taken.

As he struggled against his older brother’s grasp pinning him down to the bed, Max thrashed from side to side just so that Jackson wasn’t able to continue licking his ear like some creep. But eventually a hand pressed down on his head, keeping the boy in place as Jackson licked up his pale neck then nibbled on his earlobe, growling. It made Max shudder and let out a sigh. He could feel something hard pressing against his leg, twitching and getting harder every time the older boy touched his body.

Max was trapped in his mind, too, trying to figure out what on earth first base could be. He didn’t want to be licked or get shirtless for the older boy, so tried his hardest to think beyond baseball. All he knew was that first base was dirty, and between him and Rose. 

“Ngh…! Ju-just get off!” He bit, literally nipping at Jackson to no avail.

Jackson smirked and kissed his brother’s cheek, loving the way he was getting so frustrated in his attempts to get free. But if this boy barged in like he did, possibly lied about not having sex and interrupted his alone time with Robbie Miller, then Max was going to be punished for it. “Why should I get off, Max? You still haven’t guessed what first base is, you dirty liar. Could give a hint but I guess you don’t want it…”

“Ew!” Max protested, attempting to wipe his cheek from the saliva of the cheek kiss before lightly growling at his brother. “Just tell me! What the firetruck is the first base!”

“And here I thought you were smarter than me.” Jackson smirked.

“I am!” Suddenly glowering at the boy laying atop of him, the young boy’s growl grew louder. If he could move his arms he would be punching Jackson for implying he was smarter. “I AM smarter!”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s first base?”

“UGH!” 

Max almost screamed internally, hating that he was actually being outsmarted by Jackson Fuller. There was something so wrong about this, like he was being outsmarted by a piece of burnt toast. He shouldn’t be getting outsmarted like this and he didn’t want to admit in anyway that Jackson had superiority over him in any subject. Max tried with all his might to push the older boy off of his slight form, struggling and feeling his thin arms shaking with effort. He wanted to be far, far away from Jackson until he knew about first base, or however many bases there were. He couldn’t allow this lack of knowledge, stay for long.

“I do know! B-But why do you need to know? Do you not know about first base?” Max attempted.

Jackson bit down on his brother’s neck with a grin. “I do know, little brother. I’ve done it many times if you must know. But I haven’t JUST reached first base,”

“Bull! W-who did you reach it with? Ramona? Rocky?” Max bit back, not believing the teenager had reached first base with any girl.

Jackson simply smirked at the younger boy. “Mmm… them… others…”

“S-so you’re the dirty one then, Jackson! I’m still a- a golden boy or whatever you called me, so you don’t need to lick me.” Hating that the older boy had somehow been able to get something this secret ahead of him, Max started to frown. He went limp underneath Jackson, sighing at the heavier weight. “Fine, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know!”

“Oh? Says the boy who got both Rose and Taylor!” Jackson teased, lightly biting down on the boys neck once more.

Max simply sighed.

Jackson rolled his eyes and finally relented to roll over to one side, lying beside the younger boy. He left a hand on Max’s chest to pin him down still, however, and looked into the boy’s cute eyes. Being able to break him like that was an accomplishment, but seeing Max sad was getting to Jackson. So he quickly thought of something that could benefit them both, rather than just teasing and getting everything his way for once. And the image of licking Max’s adorable naked body was still prevalent in his dirty mind, making Jackson moan to himself and grind into the boy’s leg. Robbie would be loving hearing all this down in his hiding spot, especially when he hears the wet, sloppy kisses Jackson began to plant all over his little brother’s neck. Smirking, Jackson traced a finger around Max’s slim chest. “Do you want me to just teach you about the bases, Max?”

“Well I already know… but if it makes you feel better to teach me… then I guess i could humor you…” Max responded, gulping a little from having Jackson’s mouth still attacking him with kisses and nibbles.

“Then look at me,” Jackson commanded, “And remember that I didn’t teach you this, okay?”

“No one would think you taught me anything, anyway!” Max replied, turning to face his brother. 

Chuckling to himself, Jackson moved a hand up and cupped Max’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He loved the confused look it granted him. Jackson further confused him, by leaning in close with his eyes closed and pressing their lips together for a kiss that was soft and yet deep. He could feel that in the shock of the moment, both of them melted into the sweetness of their first brotherly kiss. Their soft pink lips pressed together harder, and one of the boys moaned though neither would ever be the one to admit it. Jackson opened his mouth wider and kissed again, with his lips and cock in heaven against Max. 

Max allowed the older boy to press their lips together for a few moments before pulling back, confused. “W-what the heck? Why did you give me a kiss on the lips?”

“Well, Maxie, that’s part one first base?” Jackson replied. He was dying to kiss those sweet lips again and taste his brother. “You have kissed someone before, right?”

“Yes! Loads of times!” Max protested, the boy at least knowing that he was slightly telling the truth this time. Rose had kissed him. “But I don’t kiss my brother like that…”

“Today you do… but since your a master of kissing then you won’t mind part two,” 

Without letting the boy respond, Jackson brought them in for another kiss. This time, however, his tongue pressed against Max’s lips seeking access to the cavern. He didn’t have to wait long, as a nervous Max opened his mouth in surprise and allowed the tongue to enter it, which instantly began to explore and taste the wet cavern. Jackson moaned into his little brother’s mouth as the kiss deepened, dominating him as he rolled back on top of Max, pressing their lips together harder in a moment of passion. He loved the sweet taste on his lips, and the way Max failed to fight back or even try to take dominance over their kiss. Jackson just smirked at the submissiveness, broke the kiss and licked his brother’s lips before going back in for another. This time Max’s mouth instantly opened up for his brother to take over again, something in the boy enjoying the passion and heat of someone owning him like that.

‘That’s it Pickle… get your little brother…’ Under the bed, Robbie rolled his eyes at the sound of the bed almost squeaking as his best friend frenched his little brother. Jackson might not have been expecting it today, but it didn’t mean that his best friend was against it. If he knew his best friend, Jackson was currently having the time of his life, corrupting his little brother.

“So… are you sure that first base is just putting your tongue in someone else’s mouth?” Max questioned, wanting to make sure that Jackson wasn’t giving him the wrong information. 

Something that had happened, numerous times in his young life.

Robbie snorted internally as Jackson gasped loudly while pouting. “Seriously? Do you think your big brother would give you bad information…”

“Yes.” Max replied, without mercy.

“Harsh,”

He couldn’t hold his pout when Max simply raised an eyebrow. The brothers shared a giggle as they slowly both came in for another kiss, their lips meeting in the middle. A little too eagerly, however, as their heads hit just before the lips. They both reeled back groaning in a little pain, but were quick to shake it off. 

Under the bed, Robbie rolled his eyes at their stupidity. ‘Idiots…’ 

Jackson wanted to feel those silky smooth lips more, so wasted no time in putting both hands to Max’s small, soft ass and pulled the boy up a little into a rough, deep kiss. He moaned down Max’s throat as the boy moaned back, shocked that his butt was being groped by his older brother. In that position, lying on top of his younger brother, Jackson easily grinded down against him, while using Max’s butt to make him grind back by moving Max back and forth.

‘Why is Jackson touching my butt!’

Max was caught in the shock and awe, feeling a pair of strong hands holding his ass cheeks tight and the roughness of Jackson’s eager kisses. He would compare Jackson to cosmo when the dog was in heat, licking at him and thrusting his ‘red rocket’ against anything that moved. Or even if it didn’t. Cosmo didn’t mind and Jackson didn’t seem to mind that his dick was rubbing against his own brother. 

That’s when Max realised what the hard thing was and pushed his brother off in disgust.

“JACKSON!” He yelped, punching and kicking at the older dork. “EW GET THAT THING OFFA ME!!”

“What? What thing?” Jackson asked in confusion, annoyed at being pushed away from the younger boy’s soft lips and his grip on the boy’s young perky bubble butt being broken.

“Y-YOUR… THINGY!” Pointing with his eyes shut, Max aimed at a toy on the windowsill. He managed to land a kick when Jackson turned around, kicking his butt and knocking the older boy over. “Ugh, this is so like you, Jackson… It doesn’t matter about me, you only care about your own… needs.” 

Robbie nodded under the bed, his best friend did have those moments.

“Oi! What the fuck, Max!” Jackson growled, while climbing back onto the bed and over the top of his younger brother. The teen keeping his crotch a slight distance away from the younger boy. He didn’t want to freak Max out moving from base one to two. “Who said that it was only going to be about my needs…” 

Max snorted.

“Like you would think of anyone else’s need.”

Rolling his eyes, the older boy pushed Max’s back onto the bed and purred. His finger traced around just to tease and tickle. “How about this: I teach you second base and you do it to me first, then when we hit third base I teach you first?”

“Just worried about his needs,” Max muttered to himself. Sighing, “Well since you think you're my teacher. What is this stage two?”

Taking the boy’s hand in his, Jackson brought it up to his chest and held it there. Max could feel Jackson’s heartbeat and shuddered breaths, making the boy blush knowing how badly it was affecting him. When the hand hesitantly left his, the boy instinctively began to rub up and down the strong chest, following the slight curves in Jackson’s body. They moaned together, mingling their sounds. Jackson sighed and lowered down so that both of their cocks were touching and he could feel Max’s little hard worm twitch. It was such a turn on to know that he had made Max get an erection, and could possibly bring the boy to his first ever orgasm sooner or later that day.

It wasn’t going to be as good as getting Robbie’s load but it was definitely kinky about getting Max’s first.

“So uh, is it just feeling up your chest?” Max questioned, while wondering why Jackson didn’t have abs like what he had seen on Bobby and Matt.

“No. it’s just touching and feeling up your partner. O-OR TEACHER!! Bu-but not y-your school teachers!” Jackson was panicking a little, but the boy just rolled his eyes at him. 

Deciding to torture his brother a little, Max teased. “Why not? What if they feel you up first?”

“W-WHAT!”

Max simply smirked at his dimwitted older brother and allowed himself to keep massaging the undefined chest, with his small hands exploring Jackson with an eager curiosity that Ramona, Rocky and Lola had all lacked. His cheeks flared red from the moans that it milked from Jackson. “Mhm, my gym teacher gets a little touchy when they make sure we all shower after gym class… says he likes seeing all of us growing up so nicely…”

For some reason, however, Jackson smirked now. “Max… Your gym teacher is a girl.”

“O-oh I know… but doesn't mean she’s the only gym teacher around.” Max attempted. “The other one loves getting a feel of Max Money,”

Jackson snorted. “Max, cut it out. No teacher is touching Max Money.”

“F-Fine!” Max pouted. “But they so would if they could though…”

While the younger of the Fuller brothers wanted to argue further, but all of a sudden Jackson leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The action made their hard cocks press together hard. Max wanted to freak as their ‘things’ came into contact, but something inside of him stopped him and instead he began to copy the movements Jackson was beginning. The pair grinding against each other, making Max’s erection demand an attention his mind couldn’t yet comprehend. 

Something felt like it would burst.

There was a tingling that refused to go away no matter how much Max wriggled around. Jackson noticed the movement and moaned loudly so Robbie and Max could hear it, further grinding their cocks together. His eyes were full of lust for the boy trapped below him, who’s hands had by now slipped underneath his shirt to feel up his bare flesh. Max worked on the lean chest, rubbing Jackson’s pecs and torturing his nipples in a way that only made the boy grow louder and grunt. 

“Mmm… That’s it M-Max…” Jackson grunted out, as he leaned down and kissed the younger boy again, instantly taking over the kiss with his tongue, swapping mouths and forcing the smaller pink organ to explore his mouth just so Max could get a real taste of frenching somebody. As he did this, the grinding between the two brother’s began to get a little needier, with Max’s eyes closing from the feeling of Jackson’s larger one rubbing against his own young hard-on, causing a sensation that had him moaning into the kiss.

Under the bed, Robbie was biting his lip while using every fibre of his being to not crawl out from underneath the bed and join the brothers in their fun. He relished the idea of being allowed to teach Max the bases, or even his own little brother. He might have to follow Jackson’s lead and teach his little brother Tommy the bases, or possibly even get Tommy over here and teach him at the same time as Jackson did Max. But for the moment and deciding not to ruin his best friend's incestual fun, Robbie stayed hidden, glaring up at the horny Fullers.

“H-here too… try touching this,” Jackson said, placing his brother’s hands over his hard cock. 

Max gulped at the thought of touching Jackson’s obviously larger cock. “R-Really? Y-You want me to touch you down there…”

Jackson nodded and gave the younger boy a kiss, pushing his cock toward the younger boy’s hand. As the small fingers wrapped around, a shuddering moan escaped him. The warm, throbbing cock sat nicely in the palm of Max’s hand, who gingerly moved up and down the some five and a half inches.

“F-Fuck, Maxxy!” Jackson moaned, shocked at how nicely his cock felt in the younger boy’s petite hand. Even his own and Robbie’s hand, didn’t feel this good. “You are doing amazing little bro!”

They both became lost in their own little world of pleasure, ignoring all that happened around them just to focus on giving each other the strange taboo pleasure of feeling up one another's body. Max’s eyes were glued to the thickness hidden in his big brother’s pants while rubbing it up, wrapping his little fingers around it’s surprisingly fat shaft to further please Jackson. Who was busy kissing the boy’s forehead and playing with his hair, tangling it around his fingers. His moans were softer now, and he had both eyes shut. So neither boy was able to notice the rustling around from underneath the bed, and Robbie pulling himself out from underneath. 

Nor did they hear his annoyed mutter. “God you need to clean under there Jacks…”

He straightened up and stared down at the Fuller brothers, brushing dust from his almost naked body. Jackson was a pig and never cleaned under his bed. 

The sexy dark-haired boy with a killer six-pack and a deep tan smirked down at them, flexing his lean chest waiting for them to notice. Robbie ran a hand through his sweaty dark hair, brown eyes staring hard at the Fuller brothers as Max jerked Jackson off. Robbie was tall and muscular with lightly defined abs and dark brown nipples that Jackson liked to pretend was chocolate. He was naked as the day he was born with a rather thick cock seven-inches long. It throbbed at the pair, its dark mushroom head drooling a bead of precum that he soon rubbed into the flesh. After a few more seconds his appearance took Max by surprise when he lowered onto the bed, disturbing him with both knees on either side before his hands touched Max’s shoulders. Robbie massaged the younger boy with a grin. 

The boy’s head looking back quickly, his eyes opening wide as he realised just who was touching him.

“O-oh my god Robbie! It’s not what it looks like! Jackson is just-” Max started spinning excuses.

A smirk crossed Robbie’s face, as he continued to feel up the younger boy’s back. “Just getting all the attention to himself? Gimme that,” 

Quickly the older boy grabbed Max’s hand and forced it back to grope his erect and throbbing seven inch cock. Instead of moaning, he growled softly and forced Max’s hand along its length. The petite hand soon got the hang of things, moving on its own. 

“Enjoying the feel of a real cock, Max?” Robbie questioned, his husky voice filled with lust as he ignored the playful glare he got from his best friend. Robbie just playfully smirked back at his best friend as his question continued. “It’s so much better than your brothers, isn’t it?”

A blushing Max couldn’t help but nod, his hand struggling to fit around it all as he jerked off his brother’s best friend. The stark difference in length took his breath away. “Ho-how is it… so… so big?”

Seeing his in, Robbie leaned in to whisper in the young boy’s ear. His voice almost dripping in lust, as he purred. “Oh, that one’s easy, Maxie! Didn’t Jackson tell you how yet? Such a bad big brother… Well cutie, you just gotta drink my cum.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes and smirked a little when he saw his little brother becoming a stuttering mess.

“W-W-What? Really?” Max stuttered, the young pre-teen having never heard of that element of cum. 

While he knew from the older boys school books that it could create life but he didn’t know that drinking it could increase size. With the boy wondering if Robbie was just lying to him or if his precious books weren’t giving him the information that a growing boy was going to need. Girls wouldn’t want a boy with a small size, if it was as simple as swallowing another boy’s semen to become bigger. The pre-teen wanted to know more about the science of it and if Jackson’s cum would assist in the growth or if it was something about Miller cum, that gave Robbie’s powers.

“Mhm, really. Jacks was a very bad big brother for not telling you this…” Robbie smirked, loving that this normally intelligent kid was falling for it but he had long known that most males' downfalls were their cocks. It was how he had gotten, the H20, Oscar and Hector onto his side. “Here,”

Robbie rolled off of Max and shoved Jackson aside to sit down beside his bestie, shooting a cocky smirk. Wrapping a hand around his member, the teenager bobbed it at Max to tempt the younger boy. Robbie licked his lips, “This is third base, too. Sucking my dick, using your mouth to please my big dick. Jackson will even suck your dick,”

Curiosity got the better of Max, who crawled hesitantly closer and got a closer inspection of Robbie’s cock. It was longer, thinner and darker than Jackson’s. So different in every way. Falling into the temptation, Max gulped as his decision was made.


End file.
